Salvame!
by HappyTreeLove
Summary: El egoismo puede acabar con el cariño?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 ****_~Traición~_**

Una casa vieja apunto de caer en mil pedazos, las alarmas sonando, un héroe buscando a los ladrones y Shifty y Lifty huyendo con todo un botín

-Ahh!- el tablón bajo los pies de Lifty se había roto atrapando uno de sus tobillos -Shifty me atore!-

Shifty regreso a donde estaba su hermano, pero, no para ayudarlo si no para tomar las bolsas llenas de dinero que estaban a su lado -Nos vemos luego Lifty- guiño

-Shifty desgraciado! No puedes dejarme aquí!- gritaba Lifty mientras veía a su hermano alejarse por un pasillo que se rompía poco a poco "Rayos tengo que salir de aquí!"

-Ay..ay...ay!- chilleteaba una pelirroja aterrada que estaba pasando por ahí

-Oye tú!- grito Lifty para llamar su atencion

-Gaah! Yo?!- grito alterada y temblando

-Ayudame...- la pelirroja se acerco para poder ayudarlo -Jala esta tabla- la temblorosa chica la tomo pero no podía levantarla

-N... No puedo- chillo

-Tranquila! a ver como te llamas?!-

-F... Flaky-

-Bien Flaky vas a tomar ese tubo, vas a meterlo con cuidado ente la tabla y el piso y vamos a hacer palanca si?!- explico Lifty

-L... Lo intentare- Flaky siguió las instrucciones de Lifty al pie de la letra

-Hay alguien ahí?!- pregunto una voz desde otro pasillo

-Kyaaa!- la temblorosa niña salió corriendo al escuchar la voz de persona mas psicópata del pueblo claro después del raro come caramelos

Lifty la vio huir pero al menos ahora podía salir de ahí

Lifty logro subir hasta una ventana y brincar desde ella hacia el exterior, una vez a salvo vio una de las puertas de la casa caer de un golpe era Shifty que al fin había encontrado la salida

-Lifty vamonos!- dijo Shifty señalando la camioneta

Lifty y Shifty subieron al vehículo y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar

-Salió bastante bien...- río el chico de sombrero

Lifty lo ignoro y miro hacia afuera del vehículo

-Que tienes Lifty?!- pregunto ingenuamente Shifty

-Me dejaste...- dijo finalmente -Te largaste con todo el dinero y la joyas y me dejaste!- reclamaba el mas joven de los hermanos

-Tranquilo Lifty no es para tanto! Ademas tu siempre lo dices "Peor es nada"- excuso Shifty

-Sabes que me refiero al dinero no a nosotros!- grito el menor

Shifty acomodo la camioneta al lado de su garaje para descargar la mercancía

-Vas a ayudarme?!- pregunto Shifty indiferente

Eso enfureció a Lifty el cual se metió a la casa sin decir nada...  
-Estúpido Shifty!-

Shifty continuo con lo que hacia por un rato hasta que se canso aun sin haber llegado a la mitad -Maldito niño de todo se queja y ahora tengo que hacer todo yo...-

Lifty por su parte se había metido a bañar hacia unos 15min. pero ni siquiera se había enjabonado el cabello por estar pensando en lo ocurrido durante el día, Lifty recorría su delgado cuerpo con sus manos intentando recordar donde o en que momento se había hecho las pequeñas y leves cicatrices que tenia por todo el cuerpo y ocasionalmente tocaba su tobillo herido aunque era una herida algo grande estaba cicatrizando rápido

-Lifty muevete llevas horas ahí!- grito Shifty desde fuera

Ese grito hizo que Lifty regresara a su realidad -Ya voy!- lo que para Lifty no habían sido mas de 15min. eran verdaderamente 2hrs.

Cuando Lifty termino de vestirse fue a la cocina para preparar la cena y cuando paso por la sala logro ver a su gemelo dormido en el sofá, sintió su estomago revolverse al ver la hermosa silueta de hermano dormido -Shifty...- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

Al entrar en la cocina Lifty se dijo a si mismo que esta vez no alimentaria Shifty hasta que se disculpara

-Waa huele delicioso- dijo Shifty mientras se acomodaba su típico sombrero de siempre

Lifty salió de la cocina con dos platos de salmón y ensalada, los puso en la mesa

"No puedo creer que le hice de cenar" se reclamaba mentalmente el el mas joven, mientras veía comer tan cómodamente a su egocéntrico hermano

-Ya te paso el enojo?- pregunto indiferente Shifty

Lifty se molesto aún más de lo que estaba -No...- de que le valía decir que sí, si a Shifty no le importaría nunca

Ambos terminaron de cenar sin hablar mucho sobre el tema

-Veré la televisión, tu que harás?!- pregunto Shifty acomodando su sombrero

-Me voy a dormir... Ya estoy algo cansado- Lifty se fue a su cuarto para acostarse

"Te odio Shifty..." Lifty no podía dormir pensando en su hermano... Justo cuándo Lifty esta conciliando el sueño sintió a Shifty meterse a la cama junto a él

"Siempre es así ... Es como sí fueras alguien diferente" Shifty metió su mano bajo la playera de su hermano hasta tocar el pezón de este, Lifty se estremeció ante el contacto

No era la primera vez que Lifty se veía en una situación así con su hermano, eso sucedía desde hace algunos años...

Durante el día Shifty era un chico egoísta e ingerido que hacia a Lifty enfurecer con todos sus caprichos y berrinches, y de noche, lo cautivaba nuevamente con su tacto y ternura

Lifty se quedo estático mientras su hermano besaba su cuello y recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con las manos...

De pronto Shifty se detuvo llamando la atención de su gemelo -Has cambiado tanto...- susurro Shifty al oído de su hermano

Lifty se sonrojó como manzana al escuchar la palabras de su hermano, Shifty solo río ante el sonrojó de su hermano, después lo acomodo en su pecho para acariciar su suave y verdoso cabello hasta quedarse dormido


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 ~Cambio de lugar~

-Corre!-

Shifty y Lifty corrían por sus vidas siendo perseguidos por Flippy o por su lado psicópata el cual sí los atrapaba los mataría de la peor manera posible

-Rayos!- Shifty quedo atrapado en una se las muchas trampas que había en la casa

Por primera vez en la vida desde que se habían convertido en un par de ladrones fugitivos, los papeles se habían intercambiado; Shifty estaba atrapado y Lifty tenía la oportunidad de salir corriendo con todo el botín

-Lifty no te atrevas a dejarme!-

-Por que me quedaría?!... A ti nunca te importe... Por qué te ayudaría?...- decía Lifty enojado mientras permanecía aún alejado de su hermano

-Jajaja!- a lo lejos se escucho la risa maniática del militar cada vez estaba más cerca

-Por favor!... Lifty!... No me dejes!...- rogaba el mayor de los gemelos

Lifty estaba listo para irse y al fin vengar tantos momento de angustia que vivió cuando Shifty lo abandono en el peor momento, dio media vuelta... Pero, antes de que pudiera avanzar, "No puedo!"...

-Sálvame!- grito Shifty al ver que Flippy se acercaba

Lifty regreso rápidamente por su hermano, veía como Flippy se acercaba rápidamente a ellos con esa mirada sádica y asesina tan aterradora e intentaba desesperadamente desatar a Shifty...

-Vámonos!- Lifty tomo la mano Shifty para jalarlo hacia la salida

Ambos terminaron dejando todo lo que habían tomado en el piso, se tomaron de las manos y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron

Una vez en la camioneta -Al fin término...- respiro Lifty -Pensé que no saldríamos de esta- bromeo un poco -Shifty que ocurre?!-

-No me dejaste...- susurro el joven de sombrero -Por que?!- pregunto ya poniendo la mirada en su hermano

Lifty se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de su hermano sobre el -Q... Que tiene?-

Shifty detuvo la camioneta a la mitad de la nada, desabrocho su cinturón y miro seriamente a su hermano  
-Somos tan diferentes...- suspiro Shifty, Lifty soltó una pequeña risita -Que es tan gracioso?-

-Que realmente somos gemelos- aclaro el menor

-Pero tu no te pareces a mi...- continuo Shifty

-Vamos Shifty no es para tanto...- los ojos de Lifty se abrieron de par en par al sentir los labios de su hermano contra los suyos

Sin darse cuenta Lifty respondió el beso, entre abriendo lentamente sus labios, para permitirle a su hermano profundizar el beso, al adentra su lengua en la boca de su hermano

Se separaron unos centímetros por la falta de aire -E... Eso que fue?- jadeo Lifty

-Un "gracias" creo...- río Shifty

Shifty recostó totalmente el respaldo del asiento, quedando ambos casi totalmente recostados

Lifty se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver la situación -S... Shifty...?- gimió una vez que su hermano comenzó a besar frenéticamente su cuello

Shifty desnudo rápidamente a su hermano, provocándole un sonrojó intenso a este cuando se sintió expuesto ante su gemelo

-Que lindo...- susurro Shifty al oído de Lifty

-Callat... Ahh!-

Shifty introdujo su miembro en el cuerpo de su hermano haciéndole soltar un alarido de dolor

-Quédate tranquilo... Pronto se sentirá mejor...- Shifty movía su cadera de manera lenta y rítmica para lastimar lo menos posible a su hermano, siendo esta su primera vez; las manos de Lifty se aferraban a su hermano arañando la espalda se esté

Los lentos y delicados movimientos, se habían transformado en en bruscas y frenéticas oleadas de placer, que embestían el cuerpo Lifty

-Sh... Shifty... Voy... a... Ah!- la espalda de Lifty se arqueó cuando de vino

Segundos después Shifty lo hizo

Jadeantes y exhaustos se quedaron abrazados -Te amo...- dijeron unísonos, se besaron en los labios tiernamente, para vestirse y continuar su camino a casa

* * *

Bueno aqui acaba esta historia ¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
